


Dear Opponent

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, English is not my mother language, F/M, First Kiss, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, So sorry for the errors, The debate topics belong to NSDA, Young Ben Solo, Young Rey, opponents to partners, rate T because of the swearing, reylo modern au where they debate in public forums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rey and Ben are public forum debators. Can they be anything more than opponents, who are always arguing opposite sides?Spoiler alert: They can and they did become...something other than opponents.





	Dear Opponent

**Author's Note:**

> NSDA tournaments will begin soon and tbh im pretty nervous about it so i wrote the little fic to help myself relax a little bit.

Rey Jakku hates Ben Solo. 

The first time she met him, they were on opposite sides in a public forum debate. It was a regional contest held in Takodana, back when she teamed up with Finn. They were both new to this competition, so it was a satisfying surprise that they entered the second round. 

"What is your response to our argument-”She glanced at her flow, "-‘economic globalization will raise the possibility of imperialism’?”

"Imperialism has little negative impact. ”Her opponent, a tall and black-haired boy replied, "Human nature has certain flaws, therefore a fair leadership is needed to enforce the citizens thus preventing social disorder. According to Aristotle’s principle of rulership, social order must be produced and maintained by a ruling element. ”

"However, our definition for imperial-”

"Now you may answer my question. ”He interrupted in a polite but irritating way, making her want to throw her MacBook at his ridiculous face. 

* * *

But losing one debate round against Ben wasn't enough for a reason of her hating him. In fact, she would have soon forgotten this slightly unpleasant encounter if she didn't enter the national tournament and found her partner being randomly picked as Ben Solo. 

Many knew that Senator Organa's son would be competing in this year's tournament, and for his mother's position, the boy Ben Solo was assumed to be a good speaker at least. Rey couldn't help but smile at her luck of having such a great debate partner. 

Rey pulled out her phone as she arrived at the hall, where all the debaters would gather before they went to different rooms to compete against each other. She then quickly texted Ben, with whom she exchanged her phone number when they were announced to be working together in the competition.

> Rey: I got here. Where r u?  
Ben: Fourth in the second row. 

Rey looked up from the screen, her eyes quickly scanning across the hall before locating him. 

Unable to hide her enthusiasm of meeting someone new, she almost ran in his direction, before stopping at the vague familiarity she felt now getting a closer look at the boy's face.

Damn it. 

It's him, who had shamelessly tried to justify imperialism and refused to let her speak a whole sentence during the crossfires. 

Holy Smoke. She should have dragged Finn or Rose here, despite neither has the intention to debate at the nationals. 

Reluctantly, she approached where he sat. 

Just then, a relieving thought flashed across her mind. Maybe he isn't my partner. Maybe I got it wrong. 

"Um, ”She was forced to speak when the boy looked up, "I am looking for my partner...Ben Solo.”

"I am him. ”He answered, his expression showing no sign of recognizing her. "And you must be Rey Jakku.”

Rey internally scowled at whoever picked her partner. 

Maybe he is actually a very fitting partner. Her optimistic self refused to feel disappointed or afraid. 

"Yes,I am. ”She replied before taking a seat next to his, and took out her MacBook to research for more information on this topic. "It's nice to meet you in person. ”

If he noticed the little hint of irony in her voice, he didn't show anything. "I can say the same about you. ” He paused, eyes fixed on the empty document she had opened for case writing. "Now let's work on our cases. ”

* * *

"Rey, how come that you are attacking every one of my arguments?”

They were preparing for the contest tomorrow together in his room. Crait was the capital city of their country, which was the reason why the tournaments were held here. And both of them lived far enough from Crait to book a hotel room here. Ever since they began to practice for the competition together, there wasn't a minute when they'd stop arguing over a point he made in his arguments. It was not like Rey wanted to raise suspicions of others’ by staying in his room for hours long. She was just unable to cut her speech short when hearing so many arguments of Ben's that didn't not make any sense within normal logic. "Stop playing the devil’s advocate, will you?”

"Not until your arguments convince me.” She shot back, "For real, Ben, why would they buy the ‘Designer baby’ one?I mean, is it even real logic? It sounds more of sci-fi to me. ”

"It is called hypothesis and deduction!”He threw his hands in the air. 

"But your logic doesn't stand!”She raised her voice a little louder than necessary. 

"Stop criticizing me using your so-called logic!” He shot up from his chair, his irritation clearly showing on his face. "You are nothing when it comes to debating.”

Rey's hands trembled in fury. Liquid filled her eyes. She knew that she was inexperienced in debating, but he said that she was nothing. She worked so hard to get into the national tournament, only to be humiliated by her partner whom she despised. 

She went out of her way when she suddenly lunged forward, snatching his MacBook from his hands.

"Even if I am truly nothing when it comes to debate, I have to tell you that I'm at least a pretty good coder. ”She said bitterly, stepped back to prevent him getting his computer back. "Maybe I can steal one or two of your “Classified” cases from this, ”She patted the MacBook, "Because you didn't even want to show them to your partner.”

"Rey. Give it back. ”He moved closer, a dangerous silence started to take over the distance between the two. 

"Apologize. ”She told him. "And airdrop me your freaking precious cases.”

Just then, her back collided with something solid and hard. The wall. 

She was somehow trapped between Ben and the wall, a position that couldn't be more awkward. She froze on her spot, feeling suddenly girlish. 

He obviously realized what happened at the same time, as his gaze moved away from his computer that she was holding, and dropped onto her lips. 

Damn the hormone. 

Why did she immediately lose the desire to argue when he looked at her and her alone? Why did a bolt of joy shoot through her body when he leaned forward? Rey felt her face hot, flushing deeply. 

But Ben didn't kiss her. Instead, he leaned to whisper in her ears before snatching his computer from her loosen grip. 

"Sorry for calling you nothing. Wasn't meant to. Just got really mad when you rebutted my case. ”He grinned at her before turning away. "Don't look so disappointed. We'll have plenty of time for that if you stop being overly strict on my case.”

“Bold of you to assume thatI actually wanna do that with a monster like you.” She glared at him, the situation only deepened her blush. 

At her words, Ben evidently flinched, unease filled his expression. 

"Yes.You are totally correct. I am a...”He paused and swallowed hard, "A monster."

* * *

Skies, Rey Jakku hated Ben Solo so much. He was arrogant, aggressive and stubborn as hell. Though she had to admit that he was, indeed, quite a good debater, she still had difficulty working together with the boy. Once opponents, forever opponents. They couldn't seem to agree on anything. 

She had one more reason to hate him, secretly. Which was the chemistry that seemed to explode out of nowhere whenever she was near him. She found herself actually enjoyed listening to his speeches, whether she liked the argument or not. She found that they seemed to share the same sort of loneliness, in a few conversations that involved their personal issues. People around him isolated him for being a book nerd, while Rey was also not good at socialising because of growing up in the foster system. His parents sent him to his uncle because they were busy with their work, while Rey's abandoned her at a young age. Despite how often they disagree with each other, they had a lot in common and Rey felt more attracted to Ben than any other boy in her life. 

They won 3 rounds on the first day, the 4th one unfortunately lost because the two contradicted each other’s statements during the debate. 

"Rey. ”

She turned to him, still in frustration of losing. 

"What about...”He locked gaze with her, looking serious and earnest. "We calling a truce till the end of the tournament? I mean,we have to work together if we want to win this one. ”

"Sure.”She found herself a little too fascinated by the pools of honey brown. To make the "contract” valid, Rey did the most childish thing she could think of-she extended her hand to Ben. "Pinky promise that neither of us breaks the promise. ”

He looked amused, but he played along. They entwined their pinky fingers, both burst out giggling as they did so, and tried to maintain formal on their peace treaty. 

Just then, Rey thought that she and Ben, despite how much disagreement they might have, could actually be friends.

* * *

Surprisingly, yet predictably, they won the second place on the following day. Ben was a little disappointed that they were bested by Hux and Phasma, but Rey was rather satisfied with the result. She got so excited when she received the prize, that she rushed to pull Ben into a tight hug. Then, realizing what she was doing, she blushed and withdrew from his embrace. 

"You know, even if you don't want to have intimate reactions with a monster like me...”

His words were interrupted by a pair of soft lips against his own. 

"I still hate you.” She murmured against his lips, but he could see her grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha i hope u enjoyed this 🥰🥰 love yall


End file.
